


Domestico

by alexisriversong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: prompt 2: la luce del mattino che filtra dalle tende bianche della camera da letto + domesticity





	Domestico

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Secret Santa del gruppo facebook TCATH per Serena Parodi

Da quando si era trasferito in Canada per allenarsi erano successe tantissime cose inaspettate. Prima aveva trovato un coach che gli aveva promesso di portarlo al Gran Prix e poi aveva trovato prima degli amici e poi qualcosa di più.

Lui, Otabek Altin, aveva una specie di fidanzato. Andavano a letto insieme, si svegliavano insieme, vivevano praticamente insieme considerato che si allenavano allo stesso rink e casa di JJ era più vicina di quella che Otabek aveva preso in affitto, era solo per comodità sia chiaro.

Però quando si svegliava la mattina e si ritrovava a guardarlo, la luce del mattino che filtrava dalle tende bianche appese alla finestra, verso di loro, illuminando il volto di JJ con la luce del mattino, si rendeva conto di quanto fossero diventati domestici.

Ci avevano  messo più di un anno a raggiungere il punto in cui si trovavano, così a loro agio l’uno con l’altro, all’inizio erano a malapena amici.

Otabek non era mai stato bravo a fare amicizia, così poco socievole, sempre sulle sue, la sua perenne espressione arrabbiata non ispirava la fiducia di nessuno.

Eppure Leo gli si era avvicinato, aveva voluto essergli amico e gli aveva presentato l’esuberante JJ. All’inizio non gli era piaciuto per niente con quei suoi modi di fare esagerati, gli abbracci quando ancora erano semi sconosciuti, i suoi “selfie”, il suo egocentrismo, sempre concentrato ad essere il migliore, sia dentro che fuori la pista di pattinaggio.

Solo dopo Otabek aveva scoperto cosa si nascondeva dietro la maschera di “King JJ”, un ragazzo incredibilmente insicuro, che cerca di nascondere la sua insicurezza dietro ad un personaggio inventato ma che cerca qualcuno che lo ami per come è veramente.

E JJ è una persona fantastica. Gli piace giocare ai videogiochi di macchine e quelli di sport. Ama pattinare anche solo per la velocità, non per le figure, per sentire il vento contro il viso e avere l’impressione di volare. Ama i pancake con un impressionante quantità di sciroppo d’acero sopra e ogni volta che li mangia si sporca la faccia quasi fino ai capelli perché è un pasticcione.

Sa parlare cinque lingue, inglese, francese, spagnolo, russo, italiano e adesso sta imparando anche il kazako per lui, perché vuole poter parlare con i suoi amici nelle loro lingue natali anche se loro non lo sanno e molte delle persone con cui vorrebbe poter parlare neanche lo considerano un amico.

Ama il suo paese, tanto che ha una foglia d’acero tatuata sul braccio destro, è un vero canadese fino al midollo. Ama la sua famiglia, vive da solo ma passa molto tempo a casa con i suoi, e non solo perché sono i suoi coach.

Otabek ricordava benissimo il giorno in cui JJ gli aveva chiesto di diventare più di amici. Era una semplice giornata di maggio, i due si stavano allenando con i rispettivi coach fino a poco prima e stavano facendo una pausa.

Era diventato ormai normale per loro uscire, insieme a Leo e qualche altro pattinatore magari e andare da qualche parte insieme. All’inizio JJ li aveva portati a fare il giro di tutti i posti più turistici e poi era semplicemente diventata abitudine uscire tutti insieme, andare a cena fuori, a giocare in qualche sala giochi o in qualche club a ballare la sera.

Poi quel giorno. “Ti andrebbe di mangiare qualcosa da me stasera Beka? Tipo un appuntamento? Soli? Noi due?”

Otabek l’aveva guardato senza comprendere per un secondo prima di capire le implicazioni di quelle parole e annuire. Non era mai stato uno di molte parole e non era di certo cambiato in quel periodo in Canada, quindi si limitò ad annuire e li finì il discorso.

Quella sera ebbero il loro primo appuntamento. JJ aveva organizzato tutto, la tavola era apparecchiata per due, una candela in mezzo, molto romantica. Si erano baciati alla fine della cena, solo baciati, ma ad Otabek aveva fatto pensare.

Si era sentito attratto da JJ prima? Era tutto troppo in fretta o c’erano arrivati con calma? Beh ci avevano girato intorno per cinque mesi, se l’erano presa con molta calma… Soprattutto se JJ era stato attratto da lui fin da subito.

Otabek non poteva dire lo stesso ma di certo era attratto da JJ in quel momento e aveva detto di si all’appuntamento per quel motivo. Lui era più un tipo da vivi l’attimo, non pensava troppo al passato, ciò che è stato è stato, bisogna pensare al futuro.

Eppure adesso, guardando JJ dormire accanto a lui, si ritrovava a pensare a come erano arrivati lì, quasi un anno dopo il loro primo incontro. La luce che inonda il viso di JJ lo mostra ancor più bello del solito e Otabek sente il cuore scoppiare e un raro sorriso si fa strada sul suo volto.

JJ si muove nel letto e si gira, la luce che lo colpisce gli sta iniziando a dare fastidio forse? Sta per svegliarsi. I suoi bellissimi occhi verdi si posano su di lui e Otabek non può fare a meno di continuare a sorridere.

“Buongiorno”

“Buongiorno”

“Che hai da sorridere di prima mattina?”

“Non so… Forse ho un crampo al viso e mi si è bloccato in questa posizione, può succedere”

JJ ride e gli lancia il cuscino addosso.

“Non parli mai, ma quando lo fai dici sempre battute sceme”

Otabek non risponde, si limita a fargli l’occhiolino ed alzarsi dal letto stiracchiandosi, lasciandosi ammirare dal suo ragazzo con indosso solo un paio di boxer mentre rilassa ogni singolo muscolo del proprio corpo.

“Mmmh… Quando fai così mi viene voglia di riportarti nel letto e…”

Il cuscino di prima lo colpisce in pieno viso prima che possa finire la frase.

“Se non ti alzi da li facciamo tardi. E con questi discorsi che fai non potrai pattinare molto bene oggi se facciamo tardi sul serio” commenta Otabek dirigendosi verso il bagno.

JJ sotterra il viso nel cuscino e ride.

Mentre si preparano ad uscire di casa, ognuno con la propria routine, ormai una macchina oliata e perfetta, non si scontrano mai, ognuno per la sua strada, incrociandosi di tanto in tanto senza disturbarsi troppo. Otabek si trova nuovamente a pensare di non essersi reso conto di essere diventati così domestici.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sono sempre apprezzati <3


End file.
